1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to storage of electric shavers and, more particularly, to a wall-mounted device for conveniently holding and charging rechargeable electric shavers.
2. Description of the Background Art
Electric shavers are commonly used on a daily basis as an alternative to a blade razor. The inconvenience of having to make a connection to a source of electrical power during use of an electric shaver, however, has resulted in the development of rechargeable shavers. Still, rechargeable shavers must periodically be connected to a source of electrical power in order to maintain a charge level sufficient for proper operation.
Generally, when a rechargeable shaver is not being used it is stored in a drawer. During the recharging cycle, however, the shaver must be connected to a source of electrical power. For shavers with built-in chargers, the connection is made directly to a wall outlet. For shavers with external chargers, the shaver is typically inserted into a charging stand. In either case, the shaver is generally placed on a countertop or shelf during recharging. Not only does this add to clutter and unsightliness, but there is a risk of the shaver falling onto the floor thereby damaging the shaver. Also, the power connecting cord can become entangled in a drawer or knob in a vanity or pullman on which the shaver is placed. And, the shaver could fall into a sink or bathtub while recharging and cause serious injury to a person.
Various wall-mounted holder devices for electric shavers have been heretofore developed. For example, U.S Pat. No. 2,474,899 issued to Hutt on Jul. 5, 1949, discloses a wall mounted shaver holder that is connected to a source of electricity that allows for convenient plug in use. A spring loaded switch automatically turns the power on when the shaver is removed, and off when the shaver is returned to the receptacle. U.S. Pat. No. 2,471,825 issued to Long on May 31, 1949, discloses a wall mounted holder with a receptacle for an electric razor, a notch for holding the cord, and a notch for holding a cleaning brush. U.S. Pat. No. 2,181,065 issued to Pfeiffer et al. on Nov. 21, 1939, discloses an electric shaver holder which has a receptacle for the razor as well as supports around which the cord can be wrapped. A hinged door covers the enclosure when not in use. U.S. Pat. No. 2,845,245 issued to Gray et al. on Jul. 29, 1958, discloses a wall holder for an electric shaver in which curved projecting side arms hold the shaver in position and interior disposed ribs adapt the holder to shavers of different sizes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,862 issued to Takagi et al. on Jun. 30, 1981, discloses a wall mounted electric shaver holder that folds flat against the wall when not in use. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 123,488 issued to Remy on Nov. 12, 1940, discloses a wall mounted holder for an electric razor which has a pedestal base and a domed shape cover. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 175,001 issued to Young on Jun. 21, 1955, discloses an electric shaver holder having a cupped receptacle and a rounded face plate. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 145,084 issued to Hutt on Jun. 25, 1946, discloses a wall mounted electric shaver holder of an oblong design.
None of the foregoing patents, however, discloses a wall mounted electric shaver holder which can be used to house and charge an electric shaver. Therefore, a need exists for a holder which can charge an electric shaver in addition to supporting the shaver against a wall to free a countertop or shelf from clutter. The present invention fills that need.
The foregoing patents reflect the state of the art of which the applicant is aware and are tendered with the view toward discharging applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information which may be pertinent in the examination of this application. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that none of these patents teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, applicant's claimed invention.